


A Certain James T. Kirk, as Well as Some of His Friends

by Homo_Vulcanensis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collection with surronding plot, Drabbles, Exploring Friendship, Gen, Kirk before Captaincy, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Vulcanensis/pseuds/Homo_Vulcanensis
Summary: In my contribution to Trektober 2020, I want to explore the theme of friendship. A collection of 200-word drabbles shows moments in Kirk's life where his friends played an important role. This collection has a surronding plot, so there will be 33 chapters total.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Gary Mitchell, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trektober 2020





	1. Day 0: Underworld

So, now, it had happened. Kirk had always known that it would happen someday, as it happened to everyone. He had just hoped that it wouldn’t be so soon. He sat in an old black boat on an endless black river, a strange figure in a big-hooded cloak the only other person on-board. The figure was steering the boat with a rudder, and Kirk wondered where the boat got its impulse from, as there was no sail or motor whatsoever. “Where am I?”, Kirk asked the figure, dreading the answer. There was none, as the figure didn’t even acknowledge him.

They reached shore some time later. It looked like a well-kept British park, except for the fact that everything was colored in grey tones. The ferryman held open his hand, expecting his pay. Never having owned any coins in his life, Kirk hoped that he would take Federation Credits and fished for his card in his pocket. To his surprise, he ended up pulling out an Athenian owl coin. With a shrug, he gave it to the ferryman and he turned his boat and set back into the black river styx.

“So, the underworld.”, Kirk said to himself. To his relative shock, somebody answered. “Indeed.”, a voice roared from the shrubbery. “Who are you?”, Kirk asked. “You know me already.”, the voice answered. Kirk was not so sure about that. “This is the underworld, isn’t it?”, he asked next. “As I have already answered you, it is.”, the voice replied somewhat clipped. “Well, I don’t remember dying. Last thing I know, I was on Derian IV smelling a flower.” Suddenly, every plant in the park was covered in violet and yellow flowers that looked like the one Kirk had smelled. Frankly, it looked ridiculous. “Was it poisonous or something?”, he urged the voice to answer. “As you wish.”, the voice said, to Kirk’s puzzlement.

Kirk sat on the flower-covered floor. “I always imagined dying differently. There wasn’t any bright light, and I haven’t seen the most important moments of my life or anything.”, he said to himself. Without a moment’s hesitation, an incredibly bright light shone into his face. Memories began to play before him of which he was both part and on-looker. They were quite strange memories. If somebody had asked, he would have been able to describe every single one using exactly two-hundred words for each. Nobody asked.


	2. Mirror Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set during the 'Mirror, Mirror' episode.

The first thing he had realized, as he stepped from the transporter platform, was Spock’s goatee. Now, a few hours later, he sat in the quarters of the other Kirk, the one quite more sinister than him, and thought about this mirror universe he was in. Didn’t this Kirk have any friends? Anyone to talk to in private? He, the Starfleet Captain, couldn’t work without Spock and Bones to talk to. So, how did this Kirk do it? Lacking answers, he marched into the bathroom shared between Captain and First Officer, as it was on his ship as well. Washing his hands after doing his business, he wondered what kind of things this version of him stored in the mirror-door cupboard. Nothing much different, it turned out. Kirk saw brushes, soap and some other assorted thing, of the kind he kept himself. Something however, was different. Kirk took the ancient tin box he didn’t recognize into his hands. He opened the lid. Inside, he found a dozen letters, folded tightly. He unfolded one. On it, he could recognize his own handwriting, talking about an issue he had with the Empire. On the backside, there was a reply in Spock’s handwriting.


	3. Academy Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk meets Spock.

The Academy’s main building was quite impressive to a green cadet like Kirk. What he liked best about it, however, was the library it housed. This was the place where Kirk could spend his whole day. Today was one of those days. He had to study for first semesters’ exams, as they were due in less than two weeks. He was deep in ‘Navigating in space for Beginners’, when he heard a commotion somewhere near the library’s entrance. He turned to look from his place in a quiet corner next to a small window. As it seemed, four cadets had ganged up on a fifth, whose back was against a wall. They were hurling insults at him, seemingly taking offense at a hybrid heritage. Kirk was immediately angry, and marched to them without thinking. “Get off him already!”, he said calmly but in no uncertain terms. The pointy-eared cadet who stood against the wall looked surprised. “Or what?”, the biggest of the bullies asked. Kirk, again acting on impulse, punched him in the face. In seconds, the other three bullies where gone, and the fourth was running behind them. Nobody wanted to risk being reprimanded. “Thank you.”, the Vulcan said.


	4. In Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gets stuck in his first uniform.

Kirk proudly slipped into his Ensign uniform. He had freshly passed the academy’s final exams, and was now due to his first space mission, leaving in an hour. The feeling only lasted for a few more moments, until he managed to get stuck. There was a zipper next to the collar to widen it, and Kirk had opened it in a blue-eyed belief that, if it was on a uniform, it was save to use, a belief he had to unlearn now. One of his locks was stuck in the zipper, and his head was inside the uniform shirt. In short, he couldn’t see enough to free himself. He tried to lift the shirt over his head, but it wouldn’t move enough to allow this. What was even worse, he was not alone. In fact, he stood in a locker room with other new ensigns, putting on their uniforms as well. He was sure that he heard Gary Mitchell laugh next to him. “Help me?”, he asked, getting a little red. It was only a few moments, until somebody gently pulled his lock from the zipper. Kirk pulled down the uniform, only to find that Ensign Spock had saved him.


	5. Monster Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk has to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the ones leaving kudos!

Lieutenant Kirk was running from a giant beast. It was at least five meters high, and had four impressive rows of teeth. The Farragut and the Enterprise had met at Zenas X just a few hours prior, as the colony there had send an emergency signal and both ships where in the vicinity. After both science teams had beamed down, including Kirk in that of the Farragut, they had begun to investigate the ‘monsters’ the colonists were afraid of. It was not a long time until they had found the monsters, and the monsters had found an interest in them. And now, Kirk was running through the hilly landscape, trying not to be eaten. He hadn’t seen any of his or the Enterprise’s team in about a minute. Suddenly, he heard a shrill shriek behind him, taking the beasts attention. Without hesitation, Kirk took the phaser from his hips and fired at the beast’s soft skin behind the ears. It collapsed in an instant. Kirk ran to whoever had been the one diverting the attention. To his surprise, he found that it was Ensign Spock, making a feed-back loop with his tricorder. “I hope you are well?”, he asked Kirk.


	6. Transporter Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk meets Bones.

It was a transporter malfunction that made him meet Doctor McCoy. He had not been in it, gladly, but rather been a by-stander to the accident. As it was, he had been waiting at the space station to be beamed over to his newest commission, an old science vessel. The Lieutenant before him, a brash man, had pulled rank on him and gone first. He had stood on the platform, only to be rematerialized half a minute later in a nightmarish puddle of human flesh. Kirk hadn’t slept well that night, to say the least. Now, however, the other ship, of the name USS Asclepios, was missing a navigator. She was supposed to meet an interplanetary health crisis a few star systems over, and Ensign Kirk, in lack of an alternative as well as time, was send on the ship to fill the role.

He met Doctor McCoy on the shuttle. “Bloody transporters.”, he swore, “Someday, they’ll take my bones. And I’ll be a puddle too. You’ll see, kid.” They were friends almost immediately. As they left the shuttle, McCoy forgot one of his bags. As slips of tongues go, Jim called: “Don’t forget your bag, Bones.” The name stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is technically not how McCoy got his nickname, but I h/c this one.


	7. Captain's Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk sits in his command chair for the first time.

The turbolift’s doors opened, revealing the bridge of the newly refurbished starship Enterprise. In awe, Kirk stepped out, and the doors closed behind him. He took a moment to look at everything. Final preparations for their big journey were underway, and the bridge was filled with busy chatter. He could see the man he knew as Lieutenant Scott welding a piece of metal to another, Lieutenant Uhura at her new console, getting to know all the buttons and levers, as well as an young Asian-looking man sitting in front of the helm. He figured that this must be Lieutenant Sulu. At last, his glance wandered to the Science station, where a certain Vulcan adjusted the instruments. He had chosen a good crew, Kirk decided.

At last, he was noticed. “Captain on the bridge.”, an Ensign shouted over the noise of Scott’s wielding. Everything went silent as all personnel hurried to stand at attention. “At ease.”, Kirk ordered. “I am Captain James Kirk, nice to meet you all. We will leave orbit in two hours. Thank you.”, he said to them. As the chaos swell up again, Kirk sat himself in the chair in the middle that was now utterly his.


	8. Interspecies Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is mad at Gary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite hard to write, to be honest. Also, I listened to "Play that funky Music" by Wild Cherry. That's why they are flirting.

Kirk was plain angry. This was the first day he had off in six months and the Farragut was finally docked at a space station. This should be a perfect day. Except it wasn’t, as Gary Mitchell had decided that he rather spend his time with some girl he met the day before. Kirk had really been looking forward to this. He slapped the railing he was leaning at. “May I help you?”, a voice asked. Kirk turned. Spock was standing there, hands behind his back. “Where did you come from?”, Kirk wondered. “The Yorktown.”, Spock answered matter-of-factly. “Somethings seems to bother you.”, the Vulcan came nearer and leaned against the railing as well. “Gary disappeared with some Andorian girl.”, Kirk explained. “It is not the fact that they are of different species that bothers you?”, Spock asked narrow-eyed. Kirk looked at him. “God no, of course not. Your parents are of different species too, aren’t they?”, Kirk asked. Spock nodded. “Indeed, they are.” “That’s so cool.”, Kirk said, “It makes you something special.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “I have never thought of it in this manner.”, he said. Kirk laughed. “Come on, there is a whole space-station to explore.”


	9. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary and Kirk are part of the landing team and are saved by the power of friendship.

Him and Gary had been sent to explore the dark cave next to their beaming coordinates. To their general discomfort, they had found that the cave was not empty. To their very specific discomfort, a giant octopus-like creature sat inside and waved at them with their long tentacles. Before they could turn around and run from the cave in horror, the creature slung its tentacles around their ankles and pulled them into the air like they weighed nothing. “Jim!”, screamed Gary. “Gary!”, screamed Jim. The creature moved them towards its mouth. It was quite a small mouth for a creature this big, Kirk remarked off-minded. It could maybe fit one human at once. It was then when it hit him. Reaching over, he hugged Gary with his whole body, trying to become too big for the creature to handle. Gary was too surprised to struggle him away. The creature pushed them against its mouth, but as they were too big, it threw them away angrily. They crashed against the floor, still hugging together tightly.

“You know, what saved us back there, was the power of friendship.”, Gary later said, holding ice to his ankle. “I think you’re right.”, Kirk laughed.


	10. Love Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk takes a sniff of love pollen, leading to unwanted effects and a realization.

These love pollens were not worth the name, Commander Kirk decided. After Head of Science Collins had declared that the studied pollen had rather unusual effects on the human nervous system. Kirk, being the impulsively curious person he was, had surreptitiously taken a sniff. It made him love, alright, but he found that he loved everything. Now, he was laying in his bed in the quarters he shared with Bones. “I can’t believe people still invest in stupid phantasies like love pollen.”, Kirk snarled. He had the beginnings of a migraine. “Love’s just another biochemical state. It can be produced artificially.”, Bones replied, for once being the voice of reason. Kirk blew air out of his nose. “Maybe, but making love for a predefined person is hardly possible.”, he said. “You’re probably right.”, Bones relented. “Someone specific you were thinking about?”, he added, sipping from his tea. “I don’t know.”, Kirk said honestly, “Just anybody’d be nice, really.” McCoy snorted. “You’ve got me, don’t you?”, he asked. “Ungrateful toddler.”, he said, and playfully threw a pillow at Kirk. Kirk didn’t miss a beat and threw one back of his own, and soon they were engulfed in a vicious pillow fight.


	11. Away Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's first away mission.

It was young Ensign Kirk’s first away mission, and he was bubbling with nervousness and anticipation. His Captain, a graying woman, had laughed as she saw him on the transporter pad, tapping his heels. “We are merely going to have a small look down there, no reason to become overexcited.”, she had told him with a hint of amusement.

Kirk had rather liked his first Captain, whose parents had had the nerve to name Sophia Filo, but she didn’t seem to mind anymore. He intensely studied her interactions with the crew, every time he had the chance. He marveled at her capacity to motivate and lead them in a way he had never seen before. Someday, he wanted to be a Captain like her.

They didn’t just have a ‘look down there’, as it turned out. Within minutes, they were attacked by the local population who had apparently been given disruptors by the Romulans. They weren’t the type to debate with, and Captain Filo had ordered them to beam back up, while she started firing like a madwoman. They indeed made it back up unharmed, but as they dematerialized, Kirk could see his Captain being hit. It impressed him deeply.


	12. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Kirk considers joining Starfleet.

The Starfleet recruiter looked like he would rather be exploring than speaking to a class of uninterested teenagers, it seemed. Although the presentation was remarkably bad, it made Jim realize something, namely, that he could be a Starfleet officer too. His father had been one once, but had settled down in Iowa and started a farm when Sam had been born. His brother had begun studying biology that summer, but Jim couldn’t see himself as a laboratory-scientist.

Instead, he wanted to explore, to actually be in between the stars, and not just on a planet. He had always considered the stars as his friends, and spent long nights looking out his bedroom window, learning their names and remembering their positions. It had been the stars that kept him going on Tarsus, shining just for him, it had sometimes seemed. And it were the stars that made him dream, of yet unheard and unseen things, things that were just waiting for him. Yes, Jim decided, he wanted to live between the stars. It felt more right a decision than he had ever made during his short life. Without even talking to his parents about it first, he enrolled in the Academy.


	13. Alien Culture Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk makes an embarrasing mistake.

Commander Kirk had always liked to imagine himself handling first contacts with the smoothness of a professional. Now, however, he was leaning in a corner of the ship’s welcome hall, trying not to look too ashamed. They were currently transporting several ambassadors and their staff, and Kirk, being the cheery people person he was, had tried to shake the Vulcan ambassador’s hand, which had of course been met with confused stares. As soon as he had realized his mistake, he had apologized and offered the best ta’al he could manage. ‘Hands off limit’ wasn’t even an obscure fact about the Vulcans, as in Federation founding members, he reprimanded himself. Something was pushed into his hand. He looked and saw that Bones had brought him a cocktail. This was supposed to be a party after all. “From our Captain, and he told me to give you a thumbs up. I’m not gonna.”, McCoy said. Kirk took a careful sip to see whether the drink was poisoned. “Don’t beat yourself up. It’s not about making no mistakes; it’s about how you act afterwards. That’s how I’ve learned it.” “Thanks, Bones.”, Kirk said. “Just be glad it wasn’t one of the Tellarites, boy.”


	14. Shuttlecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk tests a shuttlecraft.

The shuttle sat in the shuttle bay, so wonderfully new and shiny. Starfleet had, after long considerations, employed a program to renew its stock of shuttlecrafts. The Farragut had gotten one of the first prototypes. “It’ll be your duty to test the thing.”, the Captain told young Lieutenant Kirk, throwing the shuttle a weary glance. Kirk steered the ‘thing’ into space. It was simply wonderful. Kirk admired how elegantly the shuttle moved, very much different to the old ones. He flew a few rounds through the asteroid field, before it was time to test the newly invented shield system, suitable for small crafts.

This was when something went wrong. The plan was to only fire a weak phaser salvo, but whoever was currently on weapons duty turned the dial to high. Kirk found himself to be flung against the shuttle’s bulkhead, only to land amidst the beeping of shrill alarms. A short glance, and he knew that there must have been a hole somewhere. He pressed a big orange button, and the shuttle was engulfed in a greenish sludge that kept all the air in. From that day on, Kirk considered the designer of the security system his personal friend.


	15. Medbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk visits Gary who has been injured.

Ensign Kirk had only ever visited the sickbay aboard the Starships he had served about, but never the medbay on a Starbase. It was much bigger and more professional than we he was used to. Nonetheless, the place was packed with his crew. Only a few lightyears out, the ship had collided with an uncharted gravity well, damaging the vessel quite badly. They had promptly returned to the base. Kirk was quite glad to only have a broken rib, having been slammed against the bulkhead during the incident (and having his lunch smashed into his face), but Gary had taken a somewhat stronger pounding, having worked in the laboratory and being hit by broken glass.

“Hey, Gary.”, Kirk said and slumped into the seat next to his friend’s bed. Gary grumbled. “Finally, someone. It was about to get really lonely around here.” Kirk laughed good-mindedly. “Just be glad that I’m well enough to visit you.”, he said, trying to tease a little. “Let’s talk about something interesting.”, Gary urged. “What were you working on?”, Kirk asked, it being the first thing that came to his mind. “Amoebaoids.”, Gary said, and they began disputing intergalactic microorganisms for more than an hour.


	16. Cuddling For Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock are stranded on an ice planet. (Like you do.)

Commander Kirk looked at the snowstorm that howled outside the shuttle. “This is just the thing I needed to ruin my day.”, Kirk moaned. “The situation is indeed quite unpleasant.”, Lieutenant Spock agreed. Spock had been part of a temporary science team aboard the _Darwin_ exploring the icy planet around them, and Kirk had joined the landing party as the pilot of the shuttlecraft. Quite unexpectedly, the storm had sprung alive, and Kirk had realized that he wouldn’t be able to steer the craft through this weather. The science team had been beamed up using the freshly repaired transporter (finally!), but Kirk needed to stay back to ensure the shuttle’s safety. Spock had volunteered to stay with him.

Seeing how the Vulcan was shaking from the cold, Kirk opened a cabinet and took two emergency blankets from it, throwing one in Spock’s direction. The other, he slung around his own shoulders and sat down next to his friend. “You should have gone up with the others.”, Kirk admonished. “It would not be right to leave you alone.”, Spock simply replied, scurrying a little nearer to the warm Human. Kirk sighed a bit inwardly and accepted being a sentient warming bottle.


	17. Comms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk receives a letter.

Lieutenant Kirk had had a rather unpleasant day. First, he had missed his alarm clock, so he had to hurry to get to his shift, making him skip breakfast. Shortly before it was time for lunch, the Denevan horned mice had the gall to flee from their cage, making Kirk hunt them down for the rest of the afternoon, crawling through at least a dozen Jeffrey’s tubes. Now, he was slumped on his bed and pondered whether he should first shower or eat. The door’s annunciator sounded. “Come.”, Kirk said, wondering who it might be. It was the Second Communications Officer, carrying a bag full of colorful tapes. “Lieutenant James Kirk?”, he asked. Kirk nodded. “Here is a message for you.”, the other said and handed him one of the tapes.

Wondering who would send him a message, Kirk slid the square into the quarter’s computer unit. He read the message for a few seconds, and then smiled. His brother had sent the letter, to inform him that he was now the uncle of an incredibly cute baby. The message included a few pictures as well, and Kirk found himself turning into goo. He immediately began writing a letter back.


	18. Other Trek Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is woken in the middle of the night

Ensign Kirk woke from his sleep. He checked the chronometer, but it was not yet time to wake up. Gary was still soundly asleep. However, Kirk had the feeling that something was …wrong. Like the fabric of the universe had been altered. He heard voices outside their quarters. Silently, he slid out of bed. Without waking Gary, he went over to the door and opened it. The three people outside the door looked up and stared at him. There were two women, one with a strange piece of metal stuck to her face, as well as a dark-skinned Vulcan. They were wearing the correct uniforms, but the smaller woman was holding a strange device.

“This might be a strange question, but do you happen to be James Kirk?”, the woman asked. “Yes, ma’am.”, Kirk replied, deciding to play along until he knew what was going on. “I’ve always imagined having you as a friend.”, the woman told him, smiling to herself. “Look, you’re obviously Romulan spies or something, because I happen to know for a fact that there are no Vulcans on board.” Said stern-looking Vulcan simply neck-pinched him, and Kirk later decided that it had been a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell what other Trek this is?


	19. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk has to help out in sickbay.

Commander Kirk shook the ship’s doctor lightly. He opened his eyes and groaned. “How many fingers?”, Kirk asked, showing three. “Three, I’m not stupid.”, the doctor returned. Kirk didn’t react. “Name, rank, function and the Stardate, please.”, he prompted next. The doctor’s eyes widened a bit. “I don’t know.”, he said. Kirk nodded in defeat. “Stay right here,”, he ordered, “and try to relax.” The doctor nodded. Like he was going to go anywhere. “What happened?”, he croaked. “Romulan attack.”, the Commander said, before he turned to help with some more patients.

When McCoy opened his eyes the next time, ship’s night seemed to have arrived, but the place was still covered in patients. He also found that he remembered who he was and that he had a massive headache. “Hey, Jim.”, he called his friend. Kirk walked over to him. “Lemme speak to the CMO. This place’s a mess.”, he joked and laughed a little. Kirk laughed as well. “You scared me there for a moment, Bones.”, Kirk confessed. “It scared me too, but you handled it just fine. Ever thought about being a nurse?” Kirk became slightly red. “Thanks, anyways.”, McCoy mumbled, before turning to sleep some more.


	20. Formal Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new uniforms are horrible.

“Whoever designed this doesn’t have a neck.”, McCoy complained loudly. “Just take a bigger size.”, Commander Kirk whined back. “If I take a bigger size, it’ll look like I’m wearing a shiny potato bag.” Now, Kirk had to laugh brightly. “And the Telusian ambassador might confound you with a snack.”, he concluded. “That would actually brighten my day, to be honest.”, Bones snarled and opened his collar. Starfleet had only very recently commissioned a new set of uniforms, and the formal ones were a homage to medieval instruments of torture. “They’re probably like that so you don’t have enough air to complain.”, Kirk joked, and opened his collar as well.

Later that day, Kirk was standing in front of the Federation’s ambassador, an ancient Vulcan called Soval. “I see Starfleet has changed their uniforms again. And not to the better, it seems.”, he said in a slightly amused tone. “The collar is pretty tight, yes.”, Kirk admitted. “An unfortunate part of an unfortunate piece of clothing.”, Soval said, obviously alluding to the shrill colors and the thin material. “I shall inquire about changing it.”, Soval decided. It was only half a year later when they were given new formal uniforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably realized, this one includes a cross-over as well.


	21. Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk meets Gary Mitchell for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I had to use a Joker.

Freshly-made Cadet Kirk studied the documents he had been given. They assigned him to the room he would share with another cadet. Kirk just hoped that it was somebody acceptable. He had already met some questionable people. Carrying his bag, he walked down the hallway in the dormitory. It was filled with other cadets and some parents. Finally, he found the room and took a deep breath before entering.

Another cadet Kirk’s age was already inside, putting his things into one of the two cupboards on either side of the room. He smiled at Kirk and extended his hand. “Hi, I’m Gary Mitchell.”, he said. “James Kirk. You can call me Jim.”, Kirk replied, shaking the hand. “Gary.”, Gary said. “I hope you don’t mind me taking the right side?”, he added. Kirk shook his head. “Of course not.” “Where are you from, you sound midwestern?”, Gary asked next. “I’m from Iowa.”, Kirk said with a smile. “I’m from Boston.”, Gary told him. “And what brings you here, Gary from Boston?”, Kirk asked. Gary pointed to the ceiling. “The stars.”, he whispered. Kirk laughed. “Me too, Gary. I think we’ll fit together just fine.” “I believe you’re right.”, Gary agreed.


	22. The Game Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Gary play a video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used another Joker. This chapter was also slightly inspired by my story 'The Shadow in the Darkness'.

Lieutenant Kirk entered the Farragut’s Rec Deck in anticipation. The week before, they had received a new set of game machines, and Kirk desperately wanted to try them. Gary had wanted as well, and now they were walking up to a free one.

“So, how do you play this thing?”, Kirk wondered. “We both have these touch-screens on either side to control our spaceships, and in the hologram in the middle displays them both.”, Gary, who had helped to set them up, explained. Soon, they were engulfed in an epic space battle, their play being quite interesting on behalf of both knowing to fly shuttles in real life. “Take that, Jimmy.”, Gary laughed and fired at Kirk’s ship. Kirk moved out of the way and started his own offense. “You wish.”, Kirk returned, using a bonus he had earned earlier.

In the end, Gary won. Only now did the two friends look around and realize that the Captain was watching them from a nearby table, nursing a drink. He walked over to them. “Lieutenants.”, he said. Both raised to stand at attention. The Captain signed them to stay put. “You are hereby assigned new duties as shuttle pilots.”, he said.


	23. Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first mind-meld.

Cadet Kirk was sitting in the Academy’s gardens, reading a book about telepathy for a test about physiology. He found that he was at a loss about many things described in it, and he wondered if it was due to his own lack of psionic abilities. What would it be like to break the surface of somebody else’s mind? Kirk looked at the pond in front of him. Should he jump inside?

Just then, Spock came walking, carrying a book himself. Wordlessly, he sat next to Kirk. “What are you reading?”, Spock asked. “‘Telepathy for beginners’, but I don’t understand half of it.”, Kirk replied. “What is it that causes you problems?”, Spock wondered. “I think I just can’t relate to it, sadly.”, Kirk realized. “Would you like me to show you?”, Spock asked, a fleeting smile on his lips. “That would be great.”, Kirk said, not certain what he had just agreed to. Spock stared at the pond for a few long moments, before turning to Kirk and pressing his fingertips against his face. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”, he murmured and everything lost its shape in a swirl of colors. Suddenly, Kirk understood.


	24. Jeffries' Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is afraid of tight spaces.

Ensign Kirk disliked the Jeffries Tubes. It wasn’t the crawling or the darkness, but rather the tightness that made his stomach clench together. It made him think of Tarsus IV, and he hated that. But now, he had gotten the order to go into one of those hellholes and repair something. Kirk stared into the darkness of the tube. “You scared?”, Ensign Parsons asked. She was part of the Engineering crew and she and Kirk had become friends some time back. “Astra, you’ve never told me you were telepathic.”, Kirk said, still focusing on the entrance. “Would it help if I came in there as well?”, Parsons asked. “No, I think that would make it even worse.”, Kirk replied, deciding to finally move inside the tube.

Kirk tried not to think too much about his current situation, and crawled forward. “What’s new in Sciences?”, Parsons asked from outside. Almost out of reflex, Kirk began to talk about his newest project, while repairing the broken part. When he was finished however, he tried to sit up, which was of course not possible. He was about to panic, but suddenly, there was a firm hand around his ankle that pulled him out.


	25. Diplomatic Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk meets an ambassador.

Commander Kirk and a few of his people had been sent to accompany the Terran ambassador on her mission to Zentaya III. Kirk was not particularly happy about this, but mission was mission. However, this was only until he met the ambassador. It was not attraction, as she was barely younger than his own mother, but rather the meeting of like-minded spirits that excited him.

“So, Commander, what brings you to Starfleet? You’re one of those guys that can’t resist a good adventure?”, she asked. Kirk laughed. “I’m afraid so, ma’am.” Now, the ambassador laughed too. “You know, I once was like you.”, she said, “Young and adventurous.” “What happened?”, Kirk asked. “I became old and adventurous.”, the ambassador said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “I’m not even sure that I know what you do all day.”, Kirk confessed. “Oftentimes, I’m not sure myself,”, the ambassador replied, “but I could tell some stories if you would like?” Kirk nodded. “Yes, please.” For the rest of the flight, the ambassador proceeded to tell the stories of how she had to save the Vulcan ambassador from a burning building and how she once got in a fistfight with a Tellarite.


	26. Stranded On A Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cadets strand on a planet.

‘There is a first time for everything.’, Cadet Kirk knew, but he didn’t like that it apparently applied to being stranded on planets too. He had been transported down with a few other third-year cadets, but when they were almost on the ground, something flashed and their shuttle had lost all energy. Now, they couldn’t communicate with their ship to be beamed up. “Now this is a great learning opportunity. I couldn’t have planned it better.”, their instructor said, slightly cranky. He looked up at the darkening sky. “You’re gonna team up in pairs and go and collect fire wood. And always remember rule number one: If there is anything strange, don’t touch it and come straight back.”

Kirk ended up pairing with Spock, who was already shivering slightly. “Do you think this is going to happen to us ever again?”, Kirk wondered. Spock thought for just a moment. “Most certainly, regarding the statistics about shuttle and transporter malfunctions.” Kirk sighed. “You’re right. At least nobody’s hurt and there is enough food.”, he remarked. “And neither of us are alone.”, Spock added. “That’s a very good point, Mister Spock.” Kirk put some wood onto Spock’s arms and patted his shoulder.


	27. Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and McCoy exchange bodies.

As he materialized, Commander Kirk had the strange feeling to be standing next to himself. He turned his head slightly, only to actually see himself. The other him mustered him. “Now that’s exactly why I hate beaming, for God’s sake!”, the other exclaimed using Kirk’s voice. “What has happened?”, Kirk wondered, realizing that his voice sounded like McCoy’s. “Take a guess, kid.”, the other him replied. “We’ve exchanged bodies, haven’t we?”, Kirk asked. “Already working on it!”, the Transporting Officer told them hastily. Despite himself, Kirk had to laugh. “Of all the people on board, I had to exchange bodies with you?”, he asked McCoy, cringing at his voice. “Preferred somebody more attractive, hm?”, McCoy teased. “Thinking about it, it’s probably best that it’s somebody that I know.”, Kirk decided. “Just imagine it being Richardson, with all the disagreements you’ve had recently.”, McCoy supplied. “And he’s the Captain, too!”, Kirk added, snickering. “Now, I’m glad it’s you.”

They dematerialized a second time, just to reappear almost immediately. Kirk checked himself, and found that he was wearing the correct uniform, this time. McCoy pressed his hands against his chest in a melodramatic fashion. “It’s good to be back!”, he said thankfully.


	28. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk accompanies his Captain on a first contact mission.

The inhabitants of Wegna V had just made their first Warp flight, and Lieutenant Kirk was very excited to make first contact. This was why he had joined Starfleet in the first place, anyway. They had decided to travel by shuttle, as not to scare the people more than it was due. “This is your first time?”, his Captain asked. “Yes, Ma’am.”, Kirk replied, surprised that the Captain would talk to him. “I know that there’s classes on this kind of scenario, but I want you to forget everything you believe to know about first contacts.”, she said. Kirk threw her a confused look. “Instead, I want you to be yourself. Most species can feel whether you’re acting authentic or not.”

They landed in the middle of a square, and many people were standing around the edges, looking at the shuttle in wonder. The Captain opened the door and stepped outside like it was nothing. “I want to speak to the ones who flew the Warp-powered ship.”, she spoke into the universal translator in her hand. Reluctantly, three of the aliens moved towards the shuttle. The Captain extended a hand towards them, an alien took it. “Nice to meet you.”


	29. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is on Risa, but it's no laughing matter.

Never had Commander Kirk been more grateful about shore leave. On his last mission, the ship had been destroyed by the Captain, but Kirk didn’t know why. He had died in the fires and could no longer be asked. Realizing what was happening, Kirk had managed to save some of the crew, but others he could not. It was a horrible thing to bear.

Now, Kirk was lying in a hotel bed. As destiny had wanted, the nearest planet had been Risa, intergalactically known travel destination. It was not a good place to be sad. Somewhere down on the street, there was music and laughter. “Shut up!”, Kirk growled lowly and put the pillow over his head. As this didn’t change his mood, he sat up and took another shot of off-brand alcohol. Maybe he would be able to sleep if he was drunk enough? Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the crewmembers he had horribly lost, had to think about their families. Could he have saved them? Kirk didn’t know.

When Kirk was about get himself something stronger than alcohol, he saw that the PADD on the table was flashing. Spock had sent him a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a story I'm probably never going to write.


	30. No Starfleet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk has a dream.

Cadet Kirk was frustrated. Today, he had had tons of classes, followed by a ten-kilometer run through San Francisco. Additionally, it was February and it had been raining all day. It was days like these that Kirk questioned if it had been a good idea to join Starfleet, if he could actually do this. He rolled up in his blanket and closed his eyes.

Kirk had the strangest dream. He was in a spacecraft, but it wasn’t like anything Starfleet had. Instead, he believed it to be an old and very rusty transport vessel. He sat at the helm and watched the stars fly by. He instantly knew that he was not somewhere he was supposed to be. He stood and moved towards a door, inexplicably knowing that the autopilot was activated. He came into a living compartment, realizing that it was utterly empty. He was all alone on the ship. He leaned against the bulkhead, breathing heavily. Was this what would have happened if he hadn’t joined Starfleet? Traveling space on his own?

Kirk decided that he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to end up somewhere in space, all on his own. Starfleet was his first, best destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an already finished story for this prompt, it is called 'A Blink in Time'.


	31. EV Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk learns to use an EV Suit.

Cadet Kirk stood in a row with other cadets. “This right here is going to be your best friend.”, their instructor shouted towards the crowd and shook the environmental Suit he held in his hands. “Be nice to it, and it someday might just save your life.”, he continued. “Cadet Oni, can you tell me the single most important thing when using an EV suit?”, he prompted somebody to Kirk’s left. “That it’s tight?”, Cadet Oni guessed. “This is only the second important thing. The most important thing is, that you can put it on fast. Therefore, we are now going to practice.”

One after one, all the cadets walked up to the instructor and were handed their suits. “First, you put on the big parts, then the boots, gloves and helmets. We are going to do this slow in the first try.”, their instructor referred. Everyone tried to put their suits on, but it was more complicated than it looked. “How am I supposed to do that when the ship is going to explode?”, Gary murmured. “Just be glad that you only have two arms.”, the cadet next to him replied a bit snippily. Kirk had to laugh full-heartily.


	32. Holiday Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 'Farragut Day' on the Farragut.

Today, it was Christmas on Earth. Celebrating this occasion had become less and less frequent during the twenty-first century, and Ensign Kirk’s family had never done so, being atheists. Therefore, it came to him as a surprise that the crew of the Farragut had opted to honor the day. Kirk had been ordered to help decorating the mess hall for the event. “We call it ‘Farragut Day’.”, the older Lieutenant Zinna explained. “So that everyone can be a part of it, especially those not originating from Terra.”, she continued, hanging a piece of red ribbon around the fake greenery. “The cookies are actually the best in the whole galaxy!”, another Lieutenant called over to them while setting up the snack table. Kirk was pretty sure that it was him who had baked the cookies.

“But what exactly do you celebrate?”, Kirk wondered. “Our friendship and teamwork as a crew.”, Zinna replied, handing Kirk some glass ornaments. “Put those over there, will you?”, she ordered him. “Do you listen to Christmas songs as well?”, Kirk asked, remembering everything he knew about the holiday. Zinna laughed. “Hell, no. You know that they’re considered instruments of torture on Vulcan?”, Zinna joked. Both laughed.


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk wakes up.

As the last memory slowly subsided, Kirk again felt like light shone into his eyes. He also remarked that he was going to be sick. Then, his eyes were open and he found himself staring at a ceiling that looked very much like his beloved Enterprise, more accurately, his a little less beloved sickbay. “Jim.”, he heard Spock next to him. Slowly, he managed to turn his head. His First Officer sat in a chair next to his biobed, looking somewhat disheveled. “Spock?”, Kirk wondered. He felt like he was in full command of himself again, and he didn’t remember this exact exchange. This wasn’t another memory. “Are you dead too?”, he asked his friend. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. “You must still be under the influence. Neither of us are dead.”, Spock said. And then, looking in the near distance, he said: “Doctor!” McCoy was next to Spock in an instance. “Welcome back.”, the Doctor said to Kirk, smiling like a Cheshire cat. “How’re you feeling?”, he added. “Horrible.”, Kirk murmured. He really was. Everything hurt and the room was turning around him. “You’ve been out for about three hours.”, McCoy informed him helpfully. “And rolling around like crazy, too.”, he added. Kirk slowly rubbed his eyes.

“What happened?”, he managed. “Do you remember smelling the flower?”, Spock asked. “Yeah.”, Kirk croaked. “Turns out the High Priest we met uses that thing to get goodly visions or universal truths or something like that. I didn’t really listen to him.”, McCoy snarled. “The flower has extremely strong psycho-active properties.”, Spock added his part to the explanation. “A high priest alright!”, Kirk joked, not quite awake yet. He just lied there for a moment. “So, this was all just a trip?”, Kirk wondered after a moment of thinking. His brain was hazy and thoughts came only slowly. “Indeed.”, Spock agreed. “This is not going to look good on the report. Not at all.”, he said and turned to his side. He suddenly felt very tired. “You’ve got any nice visions at least?”, McCoy wanted to know. “Yeah. Maybe I’m going to tell you about them later.”, Kirk murmured. Before he fell asleep however, he grinned brightly at Spock and Bones. The best friends he ever had; he now knew clearly. It was met with confused amusement. “Let him sleep, he’s gonna be alright.”, McCoy said and pulled the Vulcan with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for Trektober 2020. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go!


End file.
